


Lingering Echoes

by stacy_l



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Creepy, Drama, Ghosts, Haunting, M/M, Mystery, Paranormal, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4503315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unplanned stop in a backwater town leads to a chance meeting that transcends time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lingering Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted in September of 2008.

“New to these parts, are you?” 

Irritated by the unexpected disruption Jack O’Neill turned glaring at the one who dared invade his solitude. Not to be dissuaded the stranger continued, “Ah yes I can see that you are. So planning on staying or…” 

Hoping to discourage any further prodding he harshly snapped, “NO!” 

“Private person, I see.” 

He said nothing deliberately turning back to the newspaper he had been reading before being so rudely interrupted. 

Not one to be dissuaded the interloper nodded his head saying, “I can respect that. So which way are you headed?” 

Glancing briefly at the elderly man hoping he would just go away he mumbled, “Away from here… Can I help you?"

“Ah. Where to…?” 

“Can I _help_ you?” 

“No, no just wondering where you’re heading is all.” 

He made a mental note never to stop in a small backwater town again. The locales didn’t know the meaning of the word ‘privacy’. Shaking his head in frustration he decided to humor the guy, so softly sighing he answered, “Back home.” 

“East?” 

“Yes.” 

“Which road are you planning on taking?” 

Now he was getting a bit _too_ nosy, “Why?” 

The man shrugged answering, “No reason really I was just…” 

“Curious?” 

The stranger had the decency to look chagrined before nodding in answer. 

Suddenly feeling as if he were a bit too harsh he softened his voice as he muttered, “Englewood Road, okay?” 

The man was startled by this new revelation, which prompted Jack to ask, “Is there a problem?” 

“No, no it’s just that…well…” 

Putting down his newspaper he turned now exasperated as he focused directly on the man, eyes blazing in anger as he ground out, “Well?” trying to bite back the noticeable edge of irritation that lined it. 

The man licked his lips nervously before answering, “It’s just that…well…it’s haunted that road is…” 

“Haunted?” he repeated his voice now lined in skepticism as he shook his head. 

He then muttered, “I’ll be fine,” before returning to his newspaper and beginning to read it. The stranger was surprised by the reaction which prompted him to comment, “You don’t believe in them, do you?” 

Without looking up from his newspaper Jack answered in a clipped tone, “No.” 

“Hmm. You will, soon, I assure you.” 

Opting to ignore him Jack continued reading his newspaper. Once done he put it away, left a tip on the table and headed for the door, relieved when the odd stranger didn’t approach him again. 

As he entered his truck he thought of the man’s warning: the road was haunted. Haunted? Right. There was no such thing as ghosts let alone spirits that haunted roads or any other place for that matter. The man was obviously a lunatic. 

Shaking his head he started the truck and headed on down the road. As he drove he noticed he was reaching the outskirts of town and the rolling fields quickly began to fade into thick woods. It was nice. Nothing but clear highway and trees as far as the eye could see. 

He smiled and continued driving becoming aware of just how desolate the stretch of highway was becoming. Shaking his head as he gazed about him he began to see why the man had said that the road was haunted. It was all rather creepy, which made one’s imagination run quickly into overdrive. As he continued on he could understand why the man had been so certain… 

Ignoring the thoughts playing through his mind Jack gazed to his left briefly then looked forward slamming on his brakes as someone darted in front of him. As he heard the sickening thud he felt ill. He quickly shut the engine off before going to investigate paling as he saw a young man lying in the center of the road unmoving. As he approached he extended a shaky hand towards the man swallowing hard past the veritable lump now lodged firmly in his throat. He began a cursory glance of the man to assess his injuries then drew in a calming breath as he lifted his hand to check for a pulse startled when the young man’s eyes fluttered open. Relief filtered in next and he quickly calmed himself further before asking, “Are you all right? Are you hurt? I…I didn’t see you there and I…I’m so sorry. I…” 

The man slowly sat up muttering, “I’m fine. I’m fine. Really…but I have to go.” 

As he sat fully upright Jack was there to catch him if he fell already saying, “Look I really don’t think you should be moving. We need to make sure you’re all right before we…” 

Rustling off to the right startled the young man who turned towards him again informing, “I have to go. He’s coming. I have to go.” 

Jack shook his head as the man began to stand saying, “Look you may be hurt and…” 

Frightened blue eyes focused on him as the young man shook his head violently back and forth before saying, “He’s after me. I have to go. I have to go!” 

“But wait what…what’s your name I…?” 

“Daniel. Now go. You need to get out of here or he’ll find you and… GO!” 

Without another comment or backward glance Daniel ran off into the opposing woods as if the devil himself were on his trail. 

Shaking his head Jack gazed at those woods for some time wondering about the mysterious stranger. Was he all right? Should he have gone after him? What if he had internal injuries? The impact was pretty hard and… Shit! 

Glancing around he noticed night was settling and decided that it was too risky to pursue the young man now, but he couldn’t just leave so he headed back to the town to report the missing man. 

* * * *

Several Hours Later… 

He was tired and decided to get something to eat before heading down the road again. He had reported the young man missing, and the police had investigated but they had turned up nothing. The man was still missing, and there wasn’t much else he could do to help. Shaking his head he entered the restaurant he had been in mere hours ago disappointed that even after police had dispatched someone to where he’d hit the young man they had turned up nothing. The man was out there somewhere, but no one seemed to know where. 

Placing his order he settled in his seat and began wondering about the young man again. As his food was brought to him he thanked the waitress and began to eat jumping when a new voice startled him, “Back so soon?” 

Glancing up Jack recognized the man from earlier and said, “Yes.”

“See anything?” 

“No, no but…” 

Shaking his head he found himself inviting the stranger to dine with him before unexpectedly inquiring, “So what’s this haunting all about?” 

“Ah, curious?” 

“Yes.” 

“Hmm, did you meet him?” 

“Him?” 

“The spirit that haunts that road…” 

Ignoring the sudden tingling at the back of his neck he nervously licked his lips before asking again, “Him?” 

“Yes.” 

“No, no. I hit someone…by accident and I…” 

“Was it him? It was, wasn’t it?” 

“No, no. He was very much alive and…” 

“Are you sure?” 

“What?” 

“That he was _alive_?” 

Ignoring the question Jack tried again, “So what’s the story…?” 

The elderly man recognized the diversion for what it was and settled on answering, “Several years ago a man was killed there, murdered it’s believed.” 

“Murdered?” 

“Yes. It was a brutal murder, still unsolved actually. No one really knows what he was doing out there alone that night. Some say he had decided to take a walk, others say he got lost and couldn’t find his way to town, still others say his car left him sit and he had to walk back. Whatever happened he was alone that night and no one else was around. No one really knew where he came from. He was a drifter, you see, a loner. Very pleasant fellow, very polite but always alone…” 

“Did you know him?” 

“Me? Heavens no. Grew up hearing stories about him though, sad so very sad…tragic.” 

“How did… How’d he die?” 

“Beaten to death…” 

Jack felt relieved, for the man he had met hadn’t had a mark on him, that he could recall, and he was very much alive. He was scared, but he was alive, “So did this man have a name?” 

“No, well yes but…no one really knows it. He was a drifter, you see.” 

“Yes you said that already. A drifter with no name…” 

“Secretive fellow too, that one…” 

“You sure you didn’t know him?” 

“Positive.” 

“Have you seen him?” 

“Yes.” 

“Does he talk?” 

“Hmm very little I’m afraid… He’s quiet, reserved. Sometimes he requests to be taken to town but vanishes at the outskirts. It’s as if his soul’s trapped there unable to wander beyond that lonely stretch of road. People, most people, tend to avoid it going to extreme lengths to detour _around_ it even though it’s one of the quickest routes out of town. Others still use it. They find him charming and have admitted to giving a young man a ride who simply vanishes. He’s not a harmful or vengeful spirit, more a benevolent one.” 

“A benevolent spirit…? He was brutally murdered and he’s not angry?” 

“No. Rumor has it he’s even helped a lost child find his way home.” 

“What?” 

“Several years ago the Wainwright boy was out playing in the woods, exploring. He got lost, or so they say, a search was undergone. No trace of the boy was found, his parents were distraught. Everyone gave up and decided to return to their homes, everyone except the boys’ parents. They were certain he was out there somewhere. They searched half the night and just when they were ready to give up for the night they were approached by a young man carrying the boy in his arms. They were terrified of him, fearing he had harmed their child. The man they say simply smiled, told them he was fine just asleep and handed him to them. The mother was grateful but when she went to offer him a ‘thank you’ he vanished right before her very eyes.” 

“So he’s a helpful ghost?” 

“Yes…on more than one occasion. He’s been coined a hero of a sorts. Anyone unfortunate enough to end up stranded or lost along that road later admits to being helped by a mysterious man who simply vanishes when they’re safe.” 

“Yet they avoid the road?” 

“Yes some do.” 

“Why?” 

“Many say he’s not the only spirit to reside in those woods. There are others, less helpful, more sinister, but he’s always there to counter. He’s like a balance, trapped in those woods playing guardian and protector for all eternity. He’s trapped along with them. The sinister presence they say is his murderer, and they’re trapped in a cycle that never ends, never to be free, bound to that highway and those woods for all eternity.” 

“Why?” 

“No one knows. Many say the brutality of his assault was so heinous, so violent that it trapped him there.” 

Jack nodded and thanked the old man glancing up when the waitress brought his food to him. The man rose then and politely excused himself leaving Jack to sit and wonder about what he’d just been told. After eating he decided to spend the night in town before heading out again, putting all thoughts of ghosts and spirits temporarily out of his mind. 

* * * *

He had decided to get an early start, so climbing into his truck he started it and pulled out onto the road. He wanted to head back home but first decided to check the area for the missing young man himself. The police hadn’t found him, so he was still out there somewhere possibly injured. It wouldn’t hurt if he took some extra time to do a little searching of his own, his decision made he turned his truck onto Englewood Road. 

Driving down the highway Jack found himself gazing nervously about more alert than previously, more aware and definitely feeling much edgier too. He found himself slowing down, tensing when he caught sight of someone walking up ahead along the edge of the highway. When he drew closer he slowed down and pulled off, quickly getting out he approached the man saying, “Daniel?” 

The young man turned startled, surprised to be approached. Visually tensing the young man asked, “Can I help you?” 

“Daniel it’s me.” 

“Have we met?” 

“Yes, yesterday I… Are you okay?” 

“Am I…? Yes, yes I’m… My car stopped running a few miles back. I was heading into town to…” 

“Can I give you a ride?” 

“No. No I’m fine. I’ll walk. Thank you…” 

“Jack.” 

“Uh?” 

“My name, it’s Jack.” 

“Ah, Jack then.” 

“Yes.” 

Daniel nodded and Jack swallowed hard before continuing, “I was worried about you.” 

Daniel stopped, lifting his head he gazed intently at Jack as if searching for the truth in those words. It was as if Daniel were looking into his very soul. The moment quickly lapsed when Daniel broke eye contact before continuing, “Why?” 

“I struck you pretty hard yesterday and you ran off. I…I called the cops. They looked for you. I was worried.” 

Daniel nervously glanced up before managing, “Thank…thank you…for that, but now you should go.” 

“Why?” 

“These woods aren’t safe.” 

“But you’re here…” 

“Not by choice, no.” 

“Not by… What?” 

“I live here, Jack.” 

“In the woods?” 

“What? No, no nearby I…” 

“You’re not a drifter then?” 

“Depends on your meaning of the word, if you mean I move around a lot then you’re correct.” 

Chills climbed Jack’s spine unbidden as he managed, “I…I am.” 

“Yes.” 

“How…how long have you lived _here_?” 

“A long time, Jack.” 

“A long time?” 

“Yes.” 

“But I thought you said you were a drifter?” 

“I am…of a sorts.” 

“Of a…? How long have you lived here?” 

“For some time…” 

“And…?” 

“I have to go. It was…it was nice talking to you.” 

Daniel turned then and headed into the woods Jack hot on his trail as he responded, “But Daniel I…,” halting when he realized that he was suddenly alone. He glanced around but saw no trace of Daniel and no sign of his passing. Shaking his head he spent some time searching before deciding he needed to speak to that nagging old man again. Sighing in frustration he returned to his truck then drove back into town. This time though Jack didn’t have to look far to find the old man instead he had found him. Smiling the old man commented, “Ah you’re back I see.” 

“Yeah… Hey have you ever heard of a young man named Daniel by chance?” 

“Daniel? Um, no.” 

“Young man about six feet two perhaps, blue eyes, um…?” 

“Ah yes that's Daniel. He’s a drifter.” 

“So he said.” 

“You’ve met him?” 

“Yes.” 

“May I ask…?” 

Realizing the man had most likely just returned from Englewood Road he answered his own question, “Ah, you went there again.” 

“Well yes, but… Why?” 

“You…” 

“Tell me about him.” 

“Daniel?” 

“Yes.” 

The old man lowered his gaze before informing, “He’s a gentle soul that one, always walking. He walks everywhere.” 

“Does he come to town much?” 

That brought his head up as he pinned Jack with a quizzical gaze and said, “Daniel? No, no.” 

“Why?” 

Cocking his head ever so slightly he peered at the visitor for a few moments before answering, “Because he can’t…” 

“He can’t?” 

“No, he can’t.” 

“Well why not?” 

He was surprised by that question. Did he still not understand? How could he not? Didn’t he realize that Daniel…? Shaking his head he softly answered, “Because he’s dead…” 

He saw comprehension dawning before the visitor asked, “What?” 

He hadn’t _believed_. Even after what he had apparently seen he still hadn’t believed, that is until now. He continued, “He’s trapped there…in those woods, along that road. He _can’t_ leave.” 

Jack swallowed hard tensing as what the old man was telling him finally began to settle in. Drawing in a steadying breath he prodded further, “ _He…?_ Daniel…Daniel’s the, he’s the one you’ve been telling me about?” 

“Yes.” 

Sadness gripped him as the reality of those words impacted. Daniel, Daniel was a…a spirit, a ghost. He was trapped. He was… 

“But I thought you said no one knew his name…” 

“No one knows it who lives here now.” 

“Then how do you…?” 

“Because I asked and he answered.” 

He had asked and…, “The others…?” 

“Fear him, even though he’s helped them… He’s not of this world.” 

As another realization entered in Jack nervously licked his lips forcing out his next question, “He…was he the…the victim?” 

The older man grew sad before nodding and answering, “On the night of the full moon he…he… It replays, or so I suspect. He runs across the highway as if being pursued. Then he disappears into the woods beyond.” 

“Have you ever…followed him?” 

“Once but not far…” 

“Wh…why?” 

“Because once you enter those woods you’re gripped by overwhelming fear and terror. It’s as if the woods become alive, tainted by the evil playing out. He screams. His screams they split the air. The moment he ‘dies’ an overwhelming pain it grips you, drives you to your knees. The woods are silent after that…silent and so very still. That is until the chilling whispers begin.” 

Swallowing hard Jack managed, “Whispers?” 

“Him, they’re him begging, pleading for help, pleading for you to leave, warning that he’s still out there and it’s not safe. After…after that you hear him.” 

“Daniel?” 

“No, no his killer trampling through the woods… He’s loud as if in pursuit once more and this time, this time, the sounds they head towards you. The last time that happened I felt a harsh shove, heard a desperate command to turn back now. It’s Daniel, his warning to you to flee before it’s too late.” 

“And if you don’t…leave, I mean?” 

“Daniel becomes desperate. He orders you to leave then…then you hear the sounds of struggle before he screams yet again. You run after that, his screams are so… You run without thought and terrible sounds echo all around you. The sounds…they’re of someone…being beaten to death.” 

Silence fell between them for several moments before he began again, “A few others have reported a similar occurrence and each time it seems to get closer.” 

“It…?” 

“The evil in those woods… There have been more recent reports, reports of a shadowed creature, a being with glowing red eyes roaming the woods at night. They brought it here by returning to those woods time and again. Teenagers, strangers, they come here from all over, all wanting to seek a thrill or be scared out of their wits. They’re unleashing it, and they don’t even realize it. Strange things occur around here now, unexplained things.” 

Shaking his head Jack offered a quiet thank you and headed out halting as the man said, “If you go out there again be very careful.” 

Nodding he left and headed for his truck drawn to that same area he had run until Daniel twice before. Compelled he found himself driving to the same general area he had spotted Daniel the last two days and carefully pulled to the side of the road. Getting out he looked around noting how the woods from which Daniel had originally emerged were thick and healthy, while the woods on the opposite side appeared thick and filled with vines. What? 

Shrugging into his jacket to ward off the chill in the air Jack headed into the woods Daniel had run into. As he walked he felt nothing odd or strange, nothing looked or felt out of the ordinary. The woods were quiet and full of briars that snagged at his pants legs. He winced when yet another sliced across his exposed ankle and ignored the uncomfortable sting now present as he trudged onward. The briars seemed to be getting thicker, more impassable as he progressed deeper into the woods. The old man in town had never mentioned briars. Surely he would have thought to as thick as they were. Soon he began to wonder if the old man had even entered the woods or had he just said that? Shaking his head to dismiss the questions presently filling it he glanced above him noting it was growing dark overhead. What? He had just left his truck. It wasn’t even 3pm yet and the sky was _dark_. What the hell? 

He continued on determined to move forward even though the briars were making his progression extremely difficult. He also noticed that he was now tripping over vines as well. It was as if nature was working against him, trying to ward him off and keep him away. Perhaps he wasn’t meant to journey into these woods after all. Perhaps he was being warned away by the increasing impassibility of his route. Quieting his mind he cursed his sudden overactive imagination. He was being ridiculous. The woods weren’t plotting to keep him away or deter him from exploring further. They were simply unkempt and wild, that was all. 

He continued on and as he walked he felt nothing, no sense of edginess no… Instantly he was smacked in the face with a blast of icy cold air. He drew in a haggard breath before drawing his jacket tighter around him, shivering as his next step placed him dead center into the unnatural cold spot. Shaking his head he proceeded further relieved to be back in warmth several steps later. He continued to walk surprised when he came to a clearing. Odd, the woods was so thick yet here remained a clearing of nothing but grass? No trees littered the area, no wildflowers, no bushes, nothing but grass and…roses…? Was that…? 

Lifting his gaze he began to look around for roses, the scent was so strong there had to be some somewhere nearby, but a cursory glance of the surrounding area revealed none. The smell was so noticeable it permeated the air yet there were no roses anywhere? Shaking his head he moved into the circle feeling a sense of immediate danger fill him, gasping he turned around and looked behind him, ahead of him, beside him nothing, he saw _nothing_ just felt…terrified. 

As his gaze settled on the center of the circle once more a sudden scream pierced the air that made him tense and want to flee… He turned, or rather tried to turn, unable to move as the coldness he had walked through moments before suddenly surrounded him. He attempted again to draw his jacket around him but couldn’t move. He swallowed hard tensing as a soft voice whispered, _“You shouldn’t be here. You must go back. It’s too dangerous.”_

Jack opened his mouth then closed it again relaxing slightly when the scent of roses again flooded his senses. Without hesitation he softly questioned, “This is where it happened, isn’t it _Daniel_?” 

The name drew a reaction and suddenly standing before him was Daniel sad now as he looked at the stranger who kept returning. Nodding he answered, “Yes Jack. This is where it happened.” 

“And are you _alone_?” 

“For now yes. He returns when night settles in.” 

“He?” 

“The one who…” 

“Your murderer?” 

“Yes.” 

“How’d you…?” 

“My car… It left me sit further up the road. The alternator went out on it I believe. I tried to get it started again but no luck. I knew which direction it was to town so I settled on walking. No one was on that road…except him. He saw me walking, stopped and asked if I needed help. I’m not one for trusting easily so I told him no. He drove on, or so I’d thought.” 

“He…” 

“He was lying in wait for me, Jack. He had pulled off to the side of the road up ahead of me, you see…” 

“The old car…was it a ’57…” 

“Yes.” 

“I pass it every time I drive here. I just figured it was someone having car trouble. I stopped but there was no one inside, no one around.” 

“I continued walking and at the outskirts of town he made his move. I don’t know how long I was running before he caught me. I didn’t go down easily though, the bastard died not far from me. I never knew how just figured he was hit by a car… Whatever happened he became trapped like me, and we’ve since repeated that night countless times.” 

“So you…die again and again?” 

“Only on certain nights, usually those of a full moon…” 

“Why during a full moon?” 

“I suppose because the moon was full the night it happened, Jack.” 

“Oh.” 

“And now you need to go.” 

“Why?” 

Daniel glanced briefly above him before answering, “The hour is growing late. He’ll be here soon.” 

“Nah, we have plenty of time. It’s only noon.” 

“You must go, Jack, the sun is settling quickly. Go now. Please.” 

“But…” 

“Please?” 

“All right but I’ll be back.” 

“Will you?” and with that final question uttered Daniel vanished before his very eyes. 

He stood there for several moments then turned around and began to head back halting when a soft whisper warned, “You’re heading the wrong way, Jack. The exit is to your left.” 

“No. I came in this…” 

_“Trust me. Nothing is as it seems here…”_

“Go left?” 

_“Trust me…”_

Hesitantly Jack complied shocked when he soon found himself in thinner woods. Where were all the briars from earlier? Where were…? 

He halted as he came to the road to see his truck sitting where he’d left it, but what shocked him more than anything was the sky. He had arrived here in broad daylight, but now? Now the skies were dark. It was night time and the moon shined brightly overhead. He tensed swallowing hard before crossing the road tensing when he saw a car suddenly heading towards him. They weren’t slowing down, so he ran the rest of the way across cursing the driver as he flew passed before suddenly stopping further up the road from him. He stared at that car for several minutes before hearing a distinct, “Hey do you need some help there,” up ahead of him. The moment he heard that question his breath hitched and fear quickly consumed him. It was happening, he was sure of it, especially when the next words uttered were said by a voice he now recognized, “No, no thanks. I’ll walk.” 

“Are you sure? It’s getting late.” 

“Yes positive. Thank you.” 

“All right then.” 

And the vehicle that had just stopped up ahead of him continued on. It was a ’57 Chevy. As it disappeared from view Jack nearly panicked. He tried to convince himself what he was seeing wasn’t real, but then he caught sight of something else: walking along the edge of the road was Daniel. Shit! 

He was too far ahead of him to stop. He shouted but Daniel ignored him so jumping into his truck he started it and headed in the direction of the Chevy scanning the area for it and stopping when he spotted it. He pulled alongside the vehicle but it was empty. He then turned around determined to help Daniel when a blood curdling scream suddenly pierced the air around him. Tensing he continued on searching and slamming on his brakes as someone suddenly ran out in front of him. As the person tripped Jack got out of the truck intent on helping him, but before he reached him the man was on his feet and running again. He decided to take up pursuit freezing when another man ran by him. As he gazed into the sky he noted that the moon was full. 

Shit! 

Without thought he entered the woods again stumbling as an overwhelming sense of fear and terror gripped him and toppling to his knees as overwhelming pain flooded in. 

“Oh God Daniel…” 

Fighting past the pain he arose again picking up pursuit in the now eerily silent woods. As he drew nearer the place where Daniel had died the whispers began Daniel’s warnings to leave, that it wasn’t safe, he was still out there. He needed to run. He felt the hard shove and snapped, “No Daniel, no!” 

The whispers continued growing louder more desperate as if in response to the rustling of someone, something running towards him and then the screams began again, the screams and the sounds of someone being beaten to death. He couldn’t handle it, taking off he ran towards the source halting at the grisly scene playing out before him. Without thought he attempted to help hearing Daniel’s desperate, “No Jack you’ll get trapped!” but he didn’t care. He intervened attempting to help and as he entered the grisly scene the world around him seemed to shudder and the one attacking Daniel took off. As time seemed to still Jack became aware of several things occurring simultaneously. Ignoring the unnatural events happening all around him he saw Daniel fall and immediately ran to him unaware that his hands didn’t pass through him like they should have. Drawing the man into his arms he became aware that he was warm not cold as he should be. He held Daniel for sometime before the young man came to gazing into the face of the one who dared to help him feeling a tear tumble down his cheek before muttering, “You’re trapped now Jack.” 

“Trapped?” 

“Like me… You can’t leave this place now. Why?” 

“I couldn’t… I had to stop it.” 

“But the risk, the sacrifice…” 

“Did you ever hear of love at first sight, Daniel?” 

“It doesn’t exist.” 

“Apparently it does because I think I’m in love…with you. I couldn’t watch that happen to you, so apparently you’re now stuck with me.” 

“Rather you’re trapped with me Jack…” 

“But we’re together… You’ll never be alone again…” 

“But you’ll…” 

_“Never again…”_

The woods calmed around them and the eerie silence that was such a part of them was now replaced by the soothing sounds of crickets chirping and leaves rustling gently in the breeze. 

* * * * * *

“So new to these parts…?” 

The woman glanced up irritated by the interruption. She shook her head dismissing the old man, but he refused to leave. Persistent bastard… 

He asked, “Where you headed?” 

“East...” 

“Ah so you’ll be heading down Englewood, will you?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Hmm…” 

“What?” 

“Oh nothing, nothing…” 

Curious now she said, “Come on, what?” 

“Nothing just…” 

“What?” 

“Well they say that road is…haunted.” 

Shaking her head in disbelief she answered, “Haunted? Oh come on!” 

The old man nodded his head before replying, “Ah I take it you don’t believe then?” 

“No, no I don’t.” 

“Oh but you will. You will.” 

Then she was alone again and feeling somewhat disturbed by her unexpected visitor. After eating she placed her tip on the table then headed to her car. She headed down Englewood Road noticing how it became more and more desolate as she went, the woods seemed alive as night settled in and the trees seemed to crowd in about her. She silenced the thoughts in her mind focusing on driving glancing to her left before looking straight ahead and slamming on her brakes as two people suddenly ran out in front of her. She opened her mouth to curse when both men turned to look at her smiling. They waved, apologized then ran off into the woods across from her both vanishing at the tree line… 

The men she would one day discover were two spirits in love. One had sacrificed his mortality to save the other. They would remain together forever…and neither seemed at all disappointed by that fate. 

Glancing around her again before looking in the rear view mirror to assure herself there was no one coming up behind her she turned to again glance into the woods to her right. She saw nothing. Perhaps her imagination had just been playing tricks on her. Sighing she nodded and smiled to herself before continuing on her way certain now that she had just been imagining things, but as she drove onwards she could swear that she heard laughter preceding her down the desolate highway…

 

** The End **


End file.
